


Mine is a restless heart

by Ischa



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That night he falls asleep on William's couch, curled around a bony guy he just met a few hours ago. Ryan Ross is unexpectedly comfortable to sleep curled around with.<br/>William makes them tea in the morning before Andrej has to run to get back to his hotel, pack his stuff and be on his way to Paris. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine is a restless heart

**Pairing:** William/Ryan/Andrej Pejic  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:**  
 _That night he falls asleep on William's couch, curled around a bony guy he just met a few hours ago. Ryan Ross is unexpectedly comfortable to sleep curled around with.  
William makes them tea in the morning before Andrej has to run to get back to his hotel, pack his stuff and be on his way to Paris. _  
**Warning(s):** threesome, sex, crossdressing  
 **Author’s Notes:** Short Andrej pic-spam [here](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/81114.html#cutid1).  
 **Word Count:** 1.773  
 **Beta:** **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

 

\---  
~+~  
The first time they meet (and it's not even that, it's just a passing glance as Andrej is being pulled away by his elbow) he is at a party of a friend's friend. Andrej can't remember the location or the name of said friend, but he remembers the passing glance, the heated gaze that lingered just a fraction too long. 

~+~  
The second time he is somewhere, nowhere, after a show and he feels tired, but he went with all the other models anyway. Out of solidarity or something. He really doesn't remember now why he thought it was a good idea a few hours ago.  
Andrej sees him talking to a tall lanky boy; long limbs and sharp hipbones. Whispering into his ear and the boy laughs. He could be a model, Andrej thinks. Somewhere in the house a band is playing and Andrej can't look away from them. One of the girls grabs his wrist then and someone yells: _Ross, give the singer back!_ Ross looks up and their eyes meet before Andrej is dragged away again.  
At least he knows his name now. 

~+~  
The third time they actually meet. Andrej is so tired he is nearly asleep on a couch in a corner when someone collapses beside him. He turns his head and looks at that someone. 

“Hi,” the boy says. It's the one with the sharp hipbones, the one he saw talking to that Ross guy. 

“Hi,” Andrej says. 

“William,” the guy answers, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“Andrej.” 

“That's a strange name...”

“I'm not a girl,” Andrej cuts in and it's a bit sharper than he intended it to be. 

William laughs, exhaling smoke. “Doesn't matter much to me,” William says, offering him the cigarette.  
Andrej nods a thanks and takes a drag.

~+~  
They end up outside pretty fast after that. It's cold and Andrej is still only wearing a flimsy skirt and a too big pullover. He's shivering. William is talking to someone on his phone while they're waiting for the taxi to arrive. Andrej takes a drag of the cigarette with shaky fingers. Fuck, he thinks, he should have borrowed a jacket or something from one of the girls or boys. Someone. Anyone. 

“Here,” a new voice says, handing him a jacket out of nowhere. It looks like it will be too short in the sleeves, but he takes it anyway. 

“Thanks,” Andrej answers, throwing the butt on the pavement, and puts it on. 

“Ross is coming with, is that okay?” William asks.  
Andrej nods.  
Ross stares at the street like he's looking for something there. 

~+~  
That night he falls asleep on William's couch, curled around a bony guy he just met a few hours ago. Ryan Ross is unexpectedly comfortable to sleep curled around with.  
William makes them tea in the morning before Andrej has to run to get back to his hotel, pack his stuff and be on his way to Paris. 

~+~  
Andrej meets up with Ross (who is Ryan now) and William whenever he is near Chicago and he has a few days to spare, but they talk constantly on the phone. 

~+~  
“I'm not into cross-dressing,” Ryan says as Andrej gets out of the taxi. He is still wearing the skirt Karl wanted him to wear at the show and after-party. It's a gift and he didn't have the time to change before the flight. 

“It's my job.” 

“You like it,” Ryan answers. Something about his voice is irritating the shit out of Andrej. Maybe he's only cranky because he didn't sleep much. He doesn't want to fight now. 

“Where's William?” 

“You know you can call him Bill, like the rest of us,” Ryan answers. 

“Ross,” Andrej stresses. He is really not in the mood. “I haven’t slept since the show yesterday. Please don't make me kill you in front of a crowded restaurant. 

“He's at home, I'm taking you; my car is parked a bit away.”

“You could've just called for god's sake and I would've been there by now.”  
Ross shrugs and grabs one of Andrej's bags. 

~+~  
William is scribbling furiously into his notebook when Ryan opens the door. 

“There is Chinese in the fridge. Help yourself and there’s wine and beer and juice....I think. I don't know,” William says instead of a greeting. Andrej has known them both long enough by now that he recognises one of William's creative moods. 

“Okay...” Andrej answers following Ryan into the guest room. He has a week blissfully free of any shows and photo-shoots. Ryan throws the bag on the bed and leans against the wall. 

“How long are you staying?”

Andrej gives him a look, this was never a question before. “A week, give or take,” he answers. Ryan nods and leaves to make tea. 

~+~  
By day three, William is a mess on the couch and kind of drunk. He is staring at the wall and hating everything or that's what he keeps saying. 

“You need to get out!” Ryan says sternly. 

“I need to finish this fucking song!” William answers. 

Ryan looks at him and then at Andrej. “Back me up here.” 

“You need to get out and live a little,” Andrej says. 

“Don't quote Travis at me...” William replies glaring. 

“I didn't...” Andrej starts, he has no idea who Travis even is! 

“Put yourself together, make yourself pretty because we're going dancing!” Ryan says, his voice stern. 

“Are you going to wear a dress?” William asks, looking at Andrej through his lashes. 

“You want me to?”

“Yes, I fucking do!” William answers, getting up from the couch. 

“Okay.” 

~+~  
The club is like any other in the world except that he doesn't get anything decent to drink here. Being a model and under-age in America sucks.  
He lets William buy him a drink because Ryan disappeared into the crowd as soon as he could. 

“We need to own that floor,” William says, gulping his whisky and getting up from the stool. He grabs Andrej's hand before he can even think of a protest. 

~+~  
Andrej likes dancing, he really likes dancing dressed like a girl, because he can be someone else for a while – or just a part of himself that doesn't show up all that often outside of work. He discovers that he likes dancing with William a lot. William's body fits perfectly against his own and they look pretty together. 

~+~  
He is drunk and saying no what feels like the fifteenth time to a random stranger when someone grabs his wrist and spins him around. He has a sharp comeback on his lips already when he realises that it's Ryan. 

“We're going!” he yells into Andrej's ear and Andrej nods. He hasn’t seen Ryan for most of the night and he is a bit pissed off because of it, but he doesn't want to start a fight now. He feels good. Ryan's fingers tighten around his wrist when another guy tries to hit on Andrej again. That's the downside when you're pretty and dressed like a girl. Everyone wants to fuck you, or at least get your number. Ryan glares in the guy's direction and Andrej laughs. The sound gets swallowed by the music. 

~+~  
William makes Andrej dance in the living room as soon as they're home again. He knocks over a lamp and laughs. Ryan watches for some time leaning against the wall before he goes into the kitchen. 

“You would look pretty in girl's clothes, too,” he says to William passing them by. Andrej stops, William's fingers tighten on his hips. His head is hidden in the crook between Andrej's neck and shoulder.

“What the hell is your problem?” Andrej asks. He has enough of Ryan's shit.  
Ryan shrugs, opening a bottle of wine. 

“Let it be,” William whispers, his breath ghosting over Andrej's skin and Andrej sighs. He really, really wants to drag someone to his room now. 

“You would look pretty in a dress,” he answers instead and William laughs. 

“I'll tell you a secret now,” William whispers, “he loves the way you look in that dress. He's just not manning up to what he wants, what turns him on.”  
Andrej shivers and William strokes his skin softly where the dress is cut really low in the back. Ryan makes a noise and Andrej's eyes snap in his direction. 

~+~  
From there it's a mess of mouths and hands, fingers, lips and tearing at clothes. It's like something in Ryan snaps. He's on them pushing and pulling and trying to own Andrej in ways he maybe doesn't even know about himself.  
Maybe it's because Ryan is drunk too, but Andrej really doesn't care. From the first time he saw Ryan he wanted him.  
William is throwing Ryan's shirt over the couch and kissing him softly, like he wants to slow things down, like he wants to slow Ryan down. 

“He's not going anywhere,” William whispers and Ryan's fingers tighten possessively in Andrej's hair.  
It's not true, they all know it. He will be gone soon enough, but so will William and Ryan. It doesn't mean they won't come back. 

~+~  
Andrej, for being a model and living the life of the rich and famous – or whatever – has never had a threesome before. The whole thing is kind of hilarious and awkward and hot; in the way William and Ryan both grab his hips at the same time, or when their mouths brush against each other when they kiss and miss.  
Andrej feels like there are hands everywhere on his body. Touching and stroking. It's a sensory overload. He's gripping William's sheets hard as he's being kissed and his dick is being stroked by two hands in perfect sync. He's sure they've done this before.  
Andrej comes hard between their fingers with his pants swallowed by Ryan's mouth and William's laugh against his skin. 

~+~  
He wakes up to hushed voices and someone pulling at his hair. He opens his eyes only to find Ryan holding a mug of tea and grinning like mad. He tries to turn his head, but it hurts. 

“Sh...I'm nearly done,” William whispers. 

“What the hell?” Andrej says, sleepily, before he realises that William is in fact braiding his hair. He sighs and closes his eyes, lying very, very still. 

 

~end~


End file.
